Dollhouse
by Jazzmo03
Summary: From the song "Dollhouse" Tiffany is the daughter of a mysterious Saiyan who somehow managed to travel to a parallel universe. Now she's left with her abusive stepfather whenever her family goes out.. that's until a accident in a lab of a parallel universe leads to her meeting two of the z fighters... or.. one of them? (Under editing) This used to be called Parallel Dancers..
1. A thousand years (05-27 12:51:35)

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cardboard box I call home. (Oh, and Vegito! He's mine okay!?... what? Is that weird?)**

 **I've decided to give up on Watchtower... it doesn't really seem to have interested anyone much, but if people ask for me to finish it I might try to for you guys.. but for now I've come up with this new story and just had to get it down on paper.. or phone.. or computer? Or whatever digital device I use to eventually upload this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXxxXX**

The petit girl walked outside, grabbing an apple as she went and slinging her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Bye mum, bye dad!"

"Bye sweetie," Her mother called back. "Have fun!"

"I will!" She shut the door behind her and ran down the road to a field where she slowed down to a walk as she crossed it, careful not to trip in a rabbit hole. When she got to the end of the field she pulled the hood of her black hoodie over onyx hair and the sleeves over her hands hoping that it would be enough protection against the prickly thorns of the overgrown path that she fought her way through. Yes, this would need to be cut back for tonight, but right now she wanted to see if the old den from when she was seven years old was still in good condition. She got halfway through the path, coming to a stop and wiping her brow. This was gonna be hard work. But as she stole a peek through some of the brambles of the sky she smile brightly.

 _'Whatever. It'll be totally worth it.'_

She pushed through the path feeling much more determined but instantly regretted it. She hissed in pain as a thorn pierced her tail.

"Ugh, I could have sworn I tucked my tail under my jacket.. never mind." She continued to walk, although much more cautiously, until she finally reached the site.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and what made it better was that it was her birthday tomorrow and she was going to have a party and camp out at the old secret base with all her friends.. actually, her three friends. Her mother thought it was only two though, the only person who knew that her boyfriend was camping out with them as well was her older brother, Aiden. He seemed to be scared when she threatened him.. probably because he didn't have a tail.

She walked confidently into the den which was really just some wood platforms they'd put together as small kids with a lot of help from their parents. It was big though, and had two floors and stairs in order to reach the second floor. The only thing was that it had no walls, just two platforms with stairs and a small fence around the outside to stop them from falling off.

"It's been so long." She sighed softly before climbing the stairs to the second floor. She walked to the very middle of the platform and jumped and stomped her feet until she was satisfied it wouldn't break in the middle of the night.

"Well then," she said "it's time to clear the path a bit." She looked towards the old sword that lay next to their old favourite tree. They'd found it in the city in its red/orange sheath when they were on a road trip. Emily had insisted that they take it home as it looked like the sword of a person called Future Trunks from her favourite anime, Dragon Ball Z

 **XXxxXX**

"Tiffany! Oh my god, it's been way too long! Did you set this all up yourself?!" Ella cried, hugging her friend before looking at their old hideout. It looked like it was new, no ivy or moss or anything.. and she'd even built a fire pit with logs around it that they could sit on.

"Hi Ella," she giggled at her friend.. she was always sooo hyper. "All it needed was a little bit of cleaning up, and all I did that was slightly challenging was finding the right size stones for the fire pit."

"And the logs..? How did you move them?"

"Oh, um, Hunter helped." Tiffany gestured to her boyfriend who was walking up to them, grasping a bag.

"So, what's the precious cargo?" Ella asked.

"It's just a few drinks.." he trailed off, seeing Ella's eyes widen.

"You mean alcohol?" Ella cried

"Calm down Ella. I asked Aiden for them, they're actually quite weak. And anyway, we'll just mix the drinks with some lemonade or something."

"Yeah, no one wants a hangover on their birthday." Hunter added.

When Stevie finally turned up it was beginning to get dark so they had lit the fire and made sure they all had their torches and blankets with them as they sat around the fire pit.

The night wore on and eventually they decided to go to bed before it started to get light again. They all lay down, covered in many blankets and fell asleep quite quickly. All accept for Tiffany. She felt restless so she decided who for a walk. Putting on her hoody and snug brown boots over the clothes she had been wearing to sleep. She picked up her torch before descending the stairs to the bottom floor and turning it on. She ventured into the woods, not even slightly worried about getting lost as she came here as often as she could. The small girl knew the wood like the back of her hand. She came across her favourite steam and sat down leaning against a tree and staring out across the water. Although before Tiffany could even begin to let her mind wonder there was a bright flash above her and something seemed to fall from the sky. A person?

They had blue hair but it faded to black as they fell. Who is that?

Their tail unwrapped from their waist. A tail?

They landed a few meters in front of Tiffany with a thud. They were wearing a blue gi and an orange shirt underneath. They were also wearing white gloves and boots.

"Oh my god.." Tiffany didn't know whether to run or try to help this mysterious stranger out.

She cautiously knelt down beside him and put two fingers against his neck. She let out a small sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. "He's alive." She smiled ever so slightly. 'But,' she thought 'who is this guy? And how did he survive that fall?'

 _'He looks like Vegeta and Goku from dragon ball z.'_

She looked above his head and did a double take; was that a halo?

 _'Of course that's not a real halo.'_ She told herself. _'He has a pulse.. he's still alive._ ' She knew she was only trying to convince herself that this wasn't real. _'I-I guess I'll try to wake him..'_

Tiffany slowly raised her hands to his shoulders, feeling absolutely terrified. What if he killed her? He was much bigger than her and she was told to never ever hit anyone.. she shook these thoughts out of her head and tried filling herself with courage. All this did was make her shake him much harder than she was supposed to.

 _'Oh god, oh god, he's waking up..'_ she thought.

The mans eyes fluttered open and he instantly sat up, clenching his fists.

Tiffany fell backwards as she stumbled to get back.

The mans eyes narrowed at her. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Tiffany managed to stand up and she began to back away in fear. _'Oh god why didn't I just leave him?'_ Her back hit a tree.

"You're definitely no enemy." He scoffed.

"I-I.." she started but was cut off.

"Tiffany?! Are you out there?! This better not be some kind of stupid prank!"

The voice was distant but she could hear it clearly enough to know that it was Aiden. Why was he here? Tiffany was about to call out to him when the man appeared in front of her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but she heard him sigh, exasperated.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're obviously not gonna do anything and you're not a threat. Just help me out here, ok?"

Tiffany looked into the mans coal black eyes and for some reason she didn't feel very threatened anymore, although she was definitely still extremely intimidated. She nodded slightly.

"Good." He said and removed his hand.

"Who are you?" She asked, almost immediately.

"The name's Vegito. I'm the fusion of Goku and Vegeta."

Tiffany decided to pretend she didn't know anything.

"Who?"

He sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know them, even though we saved the word many times."

"R-right.. and where do you come from? Because as far as I saw you just appeared and fell from the sky."

As she said this Vegito seemed to go into deep thought. "I could have sworn I was just fighting that guy Zamasu..."

'Okay... Zamasu.. he must be a new villain.'

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"What is that halo above your head?"

"Wait, what?"

"That halo." Tiffany said, pointing above Vegitos head.

He looked up and caught a glimpse of it. "No way. I lost? Is that why I'm here?"

"What?"

"Am I dead?"

"N-no. I checked your pulse so you're still alive..."

"Of course.. you wouldn't know about other world, would you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Other world? Wh-"

"Tiffany! Thank god you're okay!" Aiden said running over. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the man in front of his sister. "Hey, you! Who are you what are you doing here?"

Vegito turned around and smirked at Aiden. "Nice to see you again, too."

"Vegito?" Aiden asked

"The legendary." Vegitos smirk grew.

"Hold on!" Tiffany exclaimed. "You guys know each other?!"

Vegito shook his head. "No, not very well.. We met once when we were young children."

"He came from somewhere called the land of fusions or something.. said he needed help getting back just in case he was called forward to the original realm to help out in a fight." Aiden explained to his younger sister.

"So, you guys are the same age?" She asked. _'I mean, I guess that could work, Aiden was 18 after all, and this guy looks around that age too...'_ She thought. Yes, Aiden was well built because he grew up in the country and was a farrier's apprentice and so was also quite tall.. but he looked like a 16 year old. He had black hair that hung in a fringe over his left eye and his eyes were royal blue his skin was quite dark compared to how pale he used to be though; from all the time spent outside in the sun. Meanwhile Tiffany didn't seem to have a tan at all, she was actually quite pale and her hair spiked in lots of different directions with many short spikes. **(AN: like Gohan's hair from the cell saga.)** The only way she looked similar to her brother was that she had the same colour eyes.

Aiden smiled down at his sister. "Believe it or not he's actually an entire year younger than me."

"W-.. really?" Tiffany stared at Vegito.

"No kidding, Chibi." Aiden smiled.

Tiffany pouted at the nickname her brother had given her.

"Chibi?" Vegito asked.

"Yeah, that's her nickname." Aiden said, walking over to Tiffany and ruffling her hair. "I came up with it when I found out that a chibi is a small version of something, and 'cause she's not very tall that's what we all call her." He laughed at the death glare Tiffany gave them both.

"I came here because I wanted some peace guys! Come on!" She whined.

"Well we have to find somewhere for Vegito to stay for the night." Aiden said.

"It's fine. I'll set up camp here."

"Wait a second Vegito." Aiden said. "Chibi, can't he stay at the campsite with you guys?"

"Why can't he stay at the house?"

"Because our parents would freak... please?"

Tiffany sighed in defeat. "Ok fine, but only because I owed you for the drinks."

"No, really it's ok.."Vegito said.

"No, this is how I'm repaying my brother so come on, let's go." Tiffany said, grabbing The shirt on Vegitos gi and pulling him along with her.

Vegito blinked as he was pulled along by the small girl and looked back at Aiden to see him softly laughing at the two.

 **XXxxXX**

"Explain to me whose idea it was to give hunter four entire cans of beer?! My parents are gonna go mad!" Tiffany cried.

It was the next morning.. more like 4am and it was pouring down with rain. Tiffany, Ella and Stevie we're carrying everything back to Tiffany's house and Vegito had Hunter slung over his shoulder and had made the mistake of saying he could fly and so the girls thought he was drunk.

"Was someone supposed to keep count?" Vegito asked in a sarcastic tone.

"God, you're such a smartass!"

Ella said, annoyed.

"Take away 'ass' and you'll be right." Vegito smirked.

"Ugh I hate you." Ella groaned

"Already?" Tiffany asked

"Yes!" Ella exclaimed. "He is the single most a-"

She was cut off by Hunters groans. Vegito immediately stopped and put him down.

"You were out for a long time man." Vegito said. "Here, take this.. hopefully it'll get rid of your hangover." Vegito gave Hunter a green bean that had been in a bag in his pocket. "Make sure you chew it first though."

Hunter did as he was told and found that as soon as he swallowed the bean his hangover was gone and he felt really energetic. When he told Vegito this he replied that it was completely normal.

"Guys, as amazing as that is I'm freezing!" Tiffany said, shivering.

The storm was still raging on and they were only halfway there.

"Hey, why don't we sing as we walk." Stevie suggested.

"Yeah!" Ella grinned

"But I can't sing very well." Tiffany said.

"It'll be fine, I can't sing either.. tell you what? You start singing a song you're comfortable with and we'll join in." Ella said

There was a pause as Tiffany thought of a song. Vegito took this time to ready his sensitive ears to be in a ton of pain.

"Heart beats fast,

colours and promises,

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."

Her friends stared. She can sing!?

Tiffany looked a Stevie

"Keep going, you can sing really well!" Stevie smiled.

"You said you'd join in." Tiffany said, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't wanna get shown up by you," Stevie laughed "keep going, it's really good."

Tiffany sighed and continued. "One step closer."

Hunter stared at his girlfriend.. she can sing? How come she never did?

"I have died every day waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years,"

Vegito was shocked at the fact that she could in fact sing.. much better than when they had first met.

"I'll love you for a thousand more.."

It was then that Vegito realised that she was the kid that had been singing in the woods; the one that he told was awful at singing and should 'stop for the sake of all humanity!' As a young child.

 _'So I'm the reason she stopped singing.. maybe she doesn't remember.. should I say something?'_

 **XXxxXX**

 **AN:**

 **Yay! That's the first chapter guys! What do you think?**

 **Oof, so I'm going through this and just going back through, fixing mistakes which would destroy the future of this story n all. For example Tiffany is no longer gonna be the granddaughter of any _major_ character, but her father _will_ be known. They'll find out sometime within the book. **

**This is now actually gonna be based around the song 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez as I was listening to it the other day and realised how many similarities there are between Tiffany and Crybaby. There's still gonna be a new song each chapter but yeah.**

 **Alright now I've got that done I need to go finish up the other chapters so I can upload the new one.**

 **Bye! :D (And sorry for the long author's note..)**


	2. Dollhouse

**My life is bad, my future is bad, my mental health is bad, so plz** **don't judge me if this is also bad.**

 **So without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super! I Don't own the song 'Dollhouse' either!**

 **XXxxXX**

"So you get back home, completely drenched, shivering and probably close to catching pneumonia... and all your mother has to say is 'why is there two boys with you?'?! She's not even worried about her own daughter's health?!" Stevie was throwing a hissy fit as the three girls (Stevie, Tiffany and Ella) got ready for breakfast the morning of Tiffany's birthday.

The trio had arrived early that morning, soaked from the rain, along with Hunter and someone Aiden and Tiffany seemed to know of but not very well, named Vegito. And considering Tiffany had told her mother that Hunter wasn't going, she was not impressed to say the least.

"To be honest, Stevie, I think she just cares a little too much."

"Yeah, and she found out about the alcohol. I can't believe that Hunter slipped up. I mean come on!" Ella said purposefully loud enough for Hunter to hear as he walked past the door. He and Vegito had slept on the sofas that night. It hadn't been very comfortable, but it was better than sleeping out in the rain.

"Hey," Hunter pouted, "I didn't say it on purpose! It just slipped."

"Yeah," Vegito scoffed as he walked past behind him "it's totally not because you're a terrible liar."

"Oh, and you're so much better than I am?"

"Well I'm not the one who said about alcohol.. and I didn't even know it was supposed to be a secret."

"That was common sense!"

"So does that mean you lack in common sense?"

"No, it means-"

"Could you guys stop arguing? It's way too early to be shouting right now."

They all looked up to see Aiden walking out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"It isn't that early."

"Yeah, well I spent almost all of last night awake because you guys decided to keep me at the camp. It was supposed to be a check up so I could leave and go back to bed! I told you that I was awake all of the night before driving a horse trailer.." Aiden complained.

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders before picking up her phone, "Wow, that's a lot of notifications."

"Of course you've got lots of notifications, it's your birthday after all!"

"Huh? But birthdays aren't a big deal for my family." Tiffany said softly.

"They are now." Aiden smiled, suddenly seeming to pep up a bit. "I guess you haven't seen outside yet?" He questioned his younger sibling.

"N-no.."

"Aiden!" Ella squealed, putting her finger up to lips. "shh!"

"Right, right," Aiden laughed. "Hunter, Vegito, come with me." Aiden told the two boys before looking at Stevie. Stevie nodded to the boy and turned away, looking to Ella.

The brunette seemed confused for a second before she suddenly gasped and ran to pick up her overnight bag and threw the pink rucksack to Stevie.

Stevie thanked Ella before proceeding to dig out a small royal blue dress that had a small golden belt around the middle. Stevie practically threw the dress at Tiffany, who had been standing confused the entire time, whilst shouting "Change!" And pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Stevie! This is amazing, but I can't wear it, my tail will get in the way!" Tiffany cried, trying to avoid wearing the dress.

"Don't think you can get out of this that easy! Of course there's a hole for your tail, I wouldn't forget to ask for that!"

"Tail?" Vegito questioned Aiden, confused.

"Uh-huh. I'll explain later when Chibi isn't around." Aiden whispered back to the male beside him.

Tiffany sighed and walked into the bathroom, holding the dress.

As soon as the door was locked, Stevie stood turned and pointed to the boys. "You guys go get ready now. Me and Ella will stop her if she gets dressed too quick."

"Right, thanks, Stevie." Aiden said before turning to the two boys beside him. "I know my clothes will fit Hunter, but I'm not so sure about Vegito." He said thoughtfully.

"Well he's not going like that! Come on, follow me. You two stay here and get dressed, we'll be back in a second. You're lucky you live near shops." Ella said as she stormed out of the door, dragging Vegito along behind her.

"Just go with it, trust me!" Aiden shouted over his shoulder as Vegito was dragged away by the brown haired girl.

 **XXxxXX**

"Gosh, it's really lively out there." Tiffany whispered to herself. "I guess I better get dressed now." The girl stared at the dress nervously, the last time she wore anything that showed her legs was in the first year of high school, year seven, her mother had made her wear a skirt for all of a week and because she spent her whole life indoors being homeschooled she got picked on because of her pale skin. She was called a ghost and other various names, and although she knew it was a joke, as someone who had never really spoken to anyone but her family, the comments still upset her. Now she always wore trousers and sometimes she would wear shorts when it was really hot in the summer, as long as they went up to or past her knees. Luckily she lived in England where it rained lots and was almost always cold.. even in the summer.

She slipped the dress on and stared at her reflection in the long mirror on the bathroom wall. She couldn't stop staring at her legs. And she was so small... and _thin_. She always wore baggy clothes to hide that. She must have been in there looking in the mirror and thinking for a long time, because she heard the front door slam and Ella bellow from downstairs "We're back! Is Tiff done yet?!"

 **XXxxXX**

"Tiff, come on! I bet you're making a big deal out of nothing! Just come out!" Ella cried.

Vegito was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. He knew full well that he could knock the door down without even touching it, but he also had the feeling that if he broke the door they'd be angry with him.

He sighed, folding his arms, feeling strange in the hoody that they were making him wear. That devil Ella had forced him to try on at least eight different outfits before finally choosing the first one!

"Just let me wear some jeans!" There was a call from inside the bathroom.

"Tiffany! We spent loads of money on that! We at least want to see you wearing it!"

There was a sigh of defeat from inside the bathroom. "Promise you won't make fun of me?"

Both Ella and Stevie turned to look at Vegito. "You're not gonna make fun of-" Stevie began to ask but Vegito cut her off, looking almost offended.

"Why would I do that? I'll admit that I can sometimes be a bit of an asshole but I'm not that bad!"

"Ok. No, we won't, come on Tiff, just come out."

They heard the sound of the lock click open and the door opened slowly to reveal Tiffany standing on the other side looking extremely nervous and embarrassed.

"Tiffany! What are you on about?! You look amazing!" Ella exclaimed.

Vegito found himself nodding in agreement when he made eye contact with the girl. She obviously had low self esteem and he guessed that agreeing with Ella's statement would raise it a bit, besides, in his opinion the girl did look quite pretty.

Tiffany's blush grew but she smiled ever so slightly, "Thanks.. but, do I really have to keep this on?"

Vegito had had enough. He was bored of waiting so he stood up straight and looked her dead in the eye, "You look fine, keep the dress on. Sheesh, why do girls do that?" Everyone stared at him, surprised at his sudden outburst. He sighed, taking the girl's wrist in his hand and practically dragging her downstairs. They were already late and he knew it. Aiden had told him the plans of the day last night before they went to sleep. "Let's go." He called over his shoulder to the other two girls who stood there, completely flabbergasted.

 **XXxxXX**

"Happy birthday Chibi!" Aiden grinned as she stepped outside of the house.

Tiffany's jaw dropped.

"Surprise number one!" Stevie squealed, gesturing to the tall black horse that stood in the front garden.

"Wha..?"

"Yes, Chibi. The horse is yours."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You should've seen how long it took me to convince our parents. His name is Diablo."

"Doesn't that mean 'devil' in Spanish?" Both Tiffany and Vegito asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but he's an angel really. I've kept him at the yard for past month to make sure he won't hurt anyone."

Tiffany felt close to tears already and she hugged the horse's neck.

"Alright, surprise two." Ella said, taking Tiffany's hand and guiding her back to the house. When Tiffany stepped back into the house she was guided to the living room. And right there, sitting crossed-legged, in the middle of the floor, was Hunter who was playing with a tiny black and white kitten.

"We found her a few days ago in a cardboard box on the side of the road. Once we were sure she'd be fine we figured you'd like to keep her. She doesn't have a name yet but that means you can name her." Hunter explained as he watched Tiffany pick up and cuddle the small kitten.

"Ok, three more things."

"Three? This is too much guys.."

Ella led Tiffany into the kitchen where on the table lay a polished, sea blue, electric/acoustic guitar. Next to it lay a snow white violin.

Tiffany stared "They're amazing, oh my god!" Tiffany hugged Ella and Stevie tightly.

When the hug finally broke Tiffany had an impossibly big smile on her face.

"Hey," Vegito called, he was leaning against the wall of the kitchen "she said there was three things left, right?"

Tiffany looked at Vegito questioningly.

He sighed "Here," Vegito handed her four slips of paper.

"Wait, are these-"

"Yep! Tickets for Sundown!"

"Oh my god! But there are four of them. Are you all coming?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Tiffany squealed, hugging her two friends again.

"Thank you guys so much!"

 **XXxxXX**

The loud music was beginning to hurt Tiffany's ears so she decided to go stand outside.

As the cool night air hit her she began to think. She felt so lucky, this was definitely the best day ever! Aiden had organised an entire party at the house and convinced their parents to leave for the night. He had agreed to clean up everything. He was definitely the best brother ever.

Tiffany smiled and took a sip of her drink before looking across the lawn to see Hunter. He was kissing another girl. Tiffany blinked. Yep, that was him. Hunter. Cheating on her. On her birthday.

She didn't mean to.

She wasn't aware of her own power.

Tiffany dropped the glass she was holding, the smash was heard by Hunter and he looked up to see Tiffany.

Running.

Towards him, not away.

Her fists were balled.

She forgot, she was told to never, under any circumstance, ever, punch someone. Ever. No matter what.

But she did today.

She punched Hunter.

She punched him square in the face with all of the power she could muster.

He went flying through the fence, breaking it down.

The fence that had once been repeatedly kicked by a horse and hadn't budged.

Then Tiffany ran. She ran as fast as she could away from the party.

Everyone ran to Hunter. Vegito just sat in the corner and watched. The entire commotion had made all those girls that had been pestering him go away, but the blue eyed girl seemed upset. Weird. Someone shouted to call an ambulance. She'd really done some damage. "Oh well, guess I should go see why she'd punch someone that hard." Vegito shrugged, standing up. He put two fingers to his forehead and looked around to make sure no one would see him. As soon as he was sure no one was looking he smiled and used instant transmission to find Tiffany.

 **XXxxXX**

" _Hey, girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_."

Vegito had appeared somewhere in a woods next to a little clearing. He appeared behind a tree so he wasn't spotted by Tiffany. He had been deciding wether or not to keep his cover when she sat down next to the small stream in the clearing where they had met and began to sing.

" _When you walk away is when we really play_

 _You don't hear me when I say,_

 _'Mom, please wake up._

 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis._ '"

'This is a pretty depressing sounding song.' Vegito thought.

" _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._ "

Vegito stared 'I can't tell if this song is about her family or not.. Aiden doesn't smoke cannabis.. does he?'

" _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._ "

'Who? I'm so confused!'

" _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._ "

'Is Aiden not really a nice guy? What does she mean?'

" _D. O. L. L. H. O. U. S. E._

 _I see thing s that nobody else sees."_

'What? What does she see?'

" _Hey, girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on._

 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._ "

'What does that even mean?'

" _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity._

 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_

 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._ "

'Plastic? What happens in the kitchen?' Vegito wanted to voice his thoughts but he couldn't blow his cover.

" _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._ "

Tiffany heard a twig snap behind her and she stopped singing and stood up.

"Who is that?" She asked nervously.

Vegito sighed, his cover obviously blown by the small deer that had run past.

"Just me." Vegito said, walking out from behind the tree.

"Oh."

"So, uh.. what made you punch that guy so hard? You're brother said that he was your boyfriend.. doesn't that mean that you like each other?"

"He _was_." She replied flatly.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

Vegito stopped. Why did he care? He didn't know.

"Because I'm a nice person and I don't have to be a genius to be able to see that you're upset. Hell, you punched that guy through a fence."

"I did?"

"Yeah. I guess you have no idea about how much power you must have."

"What?"

Vegito shrugged and changed the subject.

"So are you gonna go back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Tiffany shrugged in response.

"It's way to cold for you to stay out here. Why don't you just come back?"

"My parents are gonna kill me. They are going to actually murder me. They're going to break into my room in the middle of the night, rip out my intestines and strangle me with them.." Tiffany whispered to herself, clearly panicking.

Vegito was about to say something when she began to repeat one sentence and violently shake.

"It's not okay to hit. It's not okay to hit. It is not okay to hit..."

 **XXxxXX**

 **Yeah, that kinda was a weird ending, I know.. it'll get a bit darker and the book is gonna have some sensitive areas so that's just a warning before I post the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed either way!**


	3. Somewhere only we know

**Hey guys! It's the author here! I really don't have anything to say so...**

 **Oh! Right.. italics sometimes signify thoughts so... watch out for that. ;D**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Roses are red, violets are blue.**

 **Me do not own, you do not sue.**

 **XXxxXX**

 ***flashback***

"IT IS NOT OKAY TO HIT!" Frank bellowed, striking his four year old daughter across the face with a stick. The girl flew to to the other side of the room. "IT IS NOT OKAY TO HIT!" He shouted, hitting her again as she lay on the floor. She had tears spilling out of her eyes but she didn't sob. She was stronger than that. The man picked up his stepdaughter by her tail, knowing it hurt when someone applied pressure to it, let alone hanging from it.

Tiffany couldn't hold in the scream of pain this time, but no one would hear her. Her mother and brother were out.. this was her and her father's little secret. Her weekly punishment. Aiden always got hurt and her father blamed her for it, so each week when her mother took Aiden out, he would tell her how not ok it was to hit people by hitting her himself... ironic. This had been going on for over a year now, but she healed fast so no one knew, and she didn't have the guts to tell her mother. No, she couldn't break up the rest of her family just because Frank didn't like her.

 ***flashback ends***

"It is not okay to hit.." Tiffany was sobbing now, tears streaming from her diamond blue eyes, she was so scared and shaking so violently that she didn't notice the person walk over to her and sit down next to her. She didn't notice the two arms encircle her tiny body and pull her into a hug.

But she did hear the deep, low voice speaking in her ear. She didn't know what it was saying but she could hear it. It was there. Slowly calming her. Pulling her back to reality. Bringing her back. Lulling her into a sense of security. So safe that after a few minutes she fell asleep.

 **XXxxXX**

"I don't care how urgent it is that we get them out of the cold, this is adorable and I'm taking some photos first!" Ella whispered to Aiden before getting her phone out of her pocket and taking loads of pictures from various different angles whilst Aiden watched the pair with a smile.

"I guess it is kinda cute." Aiden admitted, pulling out his own phone to take a photo or two. Ella and Aiden had been looking for Vegito and Tiffany for hours now, it was four in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise so their cameras worked fine.

"To think that they've been like this for almost the entire night."

"Yeah.. Stevie would've loved to have seen this. Too bad she had to go home."

"Oh well, we have pictures to show her. Should we wake them?"

"No. You head back and I'll wait for them to wake up."

"Uh, ok I guess." Ella said. She left and Aiden went and sat by the lake.

I can't believe Tiff actually let him go anywhere near her. She seemed really upset, she usually just shuts people out when she gets like that.

He sat lost in his thoughts for around twenty minutes before looking around and making sure Ella wasn't still there. When he'd checked around enough he walked over to the two and decided to wake his sister up first. He crouched down in front of the two and tapped Tiffany on the shoulder. The girl woke up surprisingly quickly. As soon as she noticed who was hugging her she almost screamed but Aiden hushed her.

"Woah, sis! Calm down!" He whispered.

Tiffany turned to see her brother. "Aiden?"

"Shh," Aiden hushed his sister. "I don't really know what happened here, but you need to calm down. Vegito's a nice guy and he wouldn't do anything bad to you ever.. okay?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Good," Aiden said, "now so that he doesn't freak out as well, why don't you move over as carefully as you can so that you don't wake him up. That way we can avoid even more confusion." Aiden explained.

Tiffany managed to move away from Vegito without waking him up and the two siblings sighed in relief.

"You have his hoodie around you." Aiden said. It was a random observation, yet Tiffany blushed as she shrugged. She hugged herself trying to stay warm and began to put on Vegito's hoodie properly. It was April and there was a light breeze.

"Vegito?" Aiden said softly, shaking the boy awake.

Vegito opened his eyes and sat up properly from leaning on a tree. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing out here, Vegito?"

Vegito pointed at Tiffany, "She had some weird panic attack or something.

Aiden looked back at Tiffany, worried.

"I did?" Asked Tiffany

"Uh-huh. Started shaking a lot and just kept repeating the same thing over and over."

"Oh, that." Aiden said

"Wh-" Tiffany started

"She used to do that as a little kid sometimes. I don't know why. She never remembers when it happens as well. Was she saying _'it's not alright to hit'_ or something like that?"

Vegito nodded.

"Okay. Well thanks for stopping her from doing anything stupid." Aiden smiled. "Now that's resolved I'd say we should get back to the house." Aiden turned to his sister, "Do you wanna see Hunter?"

"No." Tiffany replied bluntly.

"Ok, well he'll be okay, just a really busted up nose and also a concussion."

Tiffany nodded before she began to walk around the lake to a small path.

"Where are you going?"

"This is a path that leads back to the house. You can come with me or you can go round."

"Let's follow her." Aiden said.. "She knows this wood better than anyone." He informed Vegito before following after his sister.

 **XXxxXX**

"Right... Okay... Yeah, see you. Bye." Aiden hung up the phone and looked over to his sister. "Hey, Chibi, you remember Aunt Sallie?"

"Uh-huh" Tiffany nodded.

"She just passed away so mum and dad have gone over to Japan to see our cousins and sort out the funeral."

"Oh..." was all Tiffany could say. She had only ever seen her Aunt once in her life, when she was five, so she didn't really know or remember her very well.

"Dad said they'd be gone a week minimum."

"But school starts tomorrow!"

"Yep, but they think we're old enough to look after ourselves."

Tiffany sighed and nodded. "I guess they're right."

"Cool. But, uh... can you cook?" Aiden asked his sister, nervously.

"I don't know.. guess we'll see. From the question I'm guessing you can't?"

Aiden shook his head."I managed to set fire to the toaster once.."

Tiffany laughed before turning to Vegito. "I guess you're staying here?"

He shrugged. "I can leave if you want."

"No, you'll stay here." There was a voice from the entrance of the living room.

"Bulma? No way.."

"The door was open so I just let myself in."

"Um-"

"I'll look after you whilst your parents are gone."

"Wh-"

"Yeah, awesome, right? Although you said school starts tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And I'm guessing that the Vegito that's standing there is around 16, right?"

"17 actually." Vegito started "but what-"

"Right, so you'll have to go to the school as well. I guess I'll get you signed up. Get a fake identity for you.. all that. I think I'll be able to get it done."

"You want me to go to school?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

Vegito stared, speechless.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Tiffany broke the silence.

"Well, the front door was open so I-"

"No no! I mean what are you doing _here_? Like as far as I know, you two are just from an anime! Yeah, yeah.. I have a tail and loads of power, which seems to show I'm a Saiyan.. but my mother said I'm not! How are you guys real? What are you doing here? In _my house_? Where did you come from? How am _I_ real? Where did I get my power? _And why in the hell does he have a halo above his head that's just been slowly fading away?!_ " Tiffany cried, pointing at Vegito who looked surprised by the girl's sudden outburst. "You guys aren't real! You _can't_ be real!" Tiffany said, beginning to hyperventilate slightly. "This is a dream.. I mean either that or I'm in some kind of delusional coma. This isn't real.. I'll wake up soon, I have to... I-"

"Hey, Chibi, calm down.. you're not in a dream, or a delusional coma." A voice said, hugging Tiffany softly from behind. "This is real, just calm down, there's got to be some logical explanation to this, we'll find it out but panicking isn't going to help, okay?" Tiffany knew it was Aiden and tried to calm herself down.

Vegito and Bulma looked at the two, confused. Aiden acted as if this was a normal occurrence.

Was it?

"Okay?" Aiden asked.

Tiffany took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a few seconds, before forcing a smile, letting out a shaky breath and nodding.

"Alright." Aiden smiled, letting go of his sister. "Why don't you go start on your homework. Seeing as you have an entire holiday's worth to do in one night."

Tiffany's eyes widened at the realisation of how much work she had to do before she nodded and rushed upstairs to her room.

Aiden sighed, turning to the two.

"So... you guys are siblings, right?" Bulma asked what she knew Vegito was also thinking.

Aiden's expression darkened. "Yes."

"Ok.."

"Look, I'm sorry about that but she has these panic attacks every now and then, when everything just gets too much for her. That's what you have to do to calm her down. Otherwise she'll stop breathing and that'll panic her even more. Last time that happened she passed out because we couldn't calm her enough to get her breathing back to normal."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would but she has anxiety.. although it's not as bad as some people have. That's why she didn't want to wear that dress yesterday; 'cause her classmates from when she first started proper school would make fun of her for how pale her skin is. That and her tail."

"Why didn't she just hit them or something?" Vegito asked.

"Well something must've happened to her at some point. I don't know what, but you know, that whole _'it isn't alright to hit anyone'_ thing."

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Like I said, I'm not sure, but _something_ must've happened.. I mean, really. What could traumatise someone so bad that they randomly have panic attacks where they repeat one sentence over and over?"

Both Bulma and Vegito looked thoughtful.

"Look, guys," Aiden started, getting their attention. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Bulma shrugged "I had an experiment go wrong and it opened up some portal thing. It showed this guy fighting" she pointed at Vegito "some green and purple guy and then he fell through the portal. I thought he'd end up in my lab but he didn't. Then the portal closed. Obviously I wanted to find out what happened, so i opened a new portal by repeating the accident. It took me an entire day, but when I made it I stepped through and just kinda appeared here." Bulma explained.

Aiden stared at the blue haired scientist.

"So.. do you know how to get us back?" Vegito asked.

"No. I don't even have the equipment that I'd need to get you back, but I don't think my portal disappeared. I could get some money and tell everyone that I'll be gone for a few days, then we can get you back.. ok?"

Vegito nodded.

"Great!" Bulma smiled, "But whilst you're here you're gonna go to school."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna have you hanging around whilst I try to figure out how to get you back! I'll bet you'll just mess everything up! That's all saiyans seem to be good for in science. So I'll have you go to school. Let's just hope you're smart like Vegeta and that you don't take after Goku in the brains department."

Vegito just nodded, because to be honest, what could you say to that?

"So, let me get this straight; you're gonna go back through the portal, get some stuff, come back, babysit and recreate the portal that Vegito came through?"

"Yeah." Bulma shrugged.

"And everyone is gonna stay here?"

"Uh-huh."

"So I gotta go buy clothes for Vegito and loads of food?" Aiden asked, looking dazed.

"If you're worried about money, don't be. I'll pay for everything, seeing as this is my fault."

"Thanks, I would've paid but my family isn't that well-off."

Bulma nodded, "It's fine. If I give you some money now, will you go buy some clothes for yourself Vegito? I need Aiden to come with me and help me get some stuff from my lab together. He seems pretty responsible."

"Are you sure Vegito would even understand how clothing sizes work?" Aiden asked Bulma.

"I have no clue." Vegito said before Bulma could even open her mouth to reply.

"Hmm," Bulma stood with one finger on her bottom lip. "Oh, I know!" Bulma smiled, "Tiffany could go with him!"

"Would she want to?" Asked Vegito.

"She will do anything, and I mean _anything_ in order to get out of doing her homework. So the answer to your question, Vegito, is a definite yes." Aiden replied.

"I'll get her. Here, Vegito," Bulma passed Vegito a wad of money as she walked past him. "this should be enough. You should hold onto it, you're least likely to have someone try to steal from you."

Vegito nodded and shoved the money into his pocket.

 **XXxxXX**

"So, how much are you gonna need?"

"I don't know, I can wear the same clothes for days, I won't mind. Bulma said I'd be here for at least a week."

Tiffany sighed. "Ok, so that'll be six pairs of clothes at least... and whatever you'd wanna wear to sleep in.. I'm not sure if there's much that's your size..." she trailed off, looking at Vegito. Because of all the fighting that he did he was obviously really well built. But that just made finding normal clothes that fit him harder.

"If you mean I won't fit in anything 'cause of my muscles, I know a ki technique that makes me smaller. I've never really had to use it but I know I can."

"How long can you stay like it though?"

"As long as I want."

"And it doesn't put any kind of strain on you?"

Vegito shook his head.

"Okay, cool. That makes this a whole lot easier for both of us." Tiffany grinned.

There was a few minutes of silence as the pair advanced towards the shops before Tiffany looked up at Vegito.

"So, you'll be here an entire week?"

"At least that. Why?"

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"The sofa?" Vegito asked, confused at why she hadn't thought of that.

"No, you can't stay on the sofa for an entire week; you'd mess up the living room. Besides, that's not very comfortable."

"I don't really mind where I sleep, as long as I can sleep."

Tiffany let out a breath of frustration. "This is why we need a guest room."

"You're acting like this has happened before."

"It has." Tiffany said, a hint of frustration was evident in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah... whatever."

Vegito watched the girl, confused, as her tiny frown turned into a smile.

"Look! You can see the sea from here!" She smiled brightly, pointing ahead of them. And, sure enough, when Vegito followed her line of sight he could see a small slither of the sea, right on the edge of the horizon.

Vegito smiled down at the girl, amused by her childlike wonder as she stared at the sea. "Why are you so excited?" He found himself laughing slightly at her.

"Huh?" She asked, seeming to come back to reality from a daydream. "Oh, because I haven't seen the sea properly since I was seven years old." She smiled up at Vegito. "I want to go again at some point, but I just don't have anyone who'll go with me." She shrugged.

"So nine years? That long?"

"Uh-huh. But maybe I'll find a way to get there in the summer."

Vegito nodded.

"What's it like to go to school?"

"What?"

"What's it like? I've never been to school properly. I was homeschooled in the land of fusions, but that's it."

"It's boring, but I guess being homeschooled is too... it's.. well, everyone has their own friendship group, and if you're abandoned by that group you're kinda screwed. At my school, you only know you've been fully excepted by your year group when you get you bag stolen at lunch. They'll run around with it, probably give it to someone of the opposite gender who'll take it into their changing room for the rest of lunch. They'll give it back at the end of lunch as long as you take it as a joke. If you don't you'll have to wait 'till the end of the day. Of course you can always just chase them down and get it back, but only the boys really do that. There isn't really that many athletic people in my year, and there are only two girl athletes.."

"Are you one of them?"

"Me? No! Of course not, I'm awful at sports." She laughed.

"Do you have martial arts at your school?"

"No. Sorry to disappoint, but even if we did, you obviously wouldn't ever get a good fight."

"Oh."

"Why all these questions about school?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm gonna be going to your school, starting tomorrow."

"What?"

"Bulma's orders."

"Uh.. in that case, I'm gonna warn you now, a lot of the girls are gonna be flirting with you."

"Why? Because I'm new?"

"Well, yeah.. that and-" Tiffany stopped herself and blushed lightly.

"...That and what?" Vegito asked, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"Uh, don't worry.." Tiffany laughed nervously before smiling from relief. They were almost at the town centre. "Ooh, look! You see that bell tower over there? That's the edge of the town centre!"

Vegito smirked. Saved by the bell... next time I won't let her off this easy.

The two walked into the square and Tiffany immediately began to point out clothes shops to Vegito, asking what he thought he'd look best in.

 **XXxxXX**

 _"I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

 _I felt the hour beneath my aching feet, sat by the river and it made me complete._

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on.."_

"Why are you singing, Chibi?" Vegito asked.

Tiffany's cheeks went slightly red from embarrassment. "Sorry," Tiffany said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Why are you apologising?"

Tiffany looked away from him and shrugged slightly.

"Don't apologise when you don't need to.. it makes no sense."

"Right. Sorry." Tiffany said softly.

Vegito let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

Tiffany let out a small giggle at the boy's frustration.

The two were walking back to Tiffany's house after around three hours of Tiffany dragging Vegito around town, making him try on various different clothing styles before buying the ones she and the random other shoppers that she asked thought looked best. Tiffany seemed to be in a good mood all the way back, so when the house was finally in view and Vegito saw a small frown on her face he was surprised.

"What's wrong, Tiffany?"

Tiffany looked up at Vegito, "Uh, Vegito?"

"What?" Vegito asked, feeling slightly nervous about what she might ask.

"Why did you call me Chibi earlier?"

 _Dammit!_ Vegito cursed himself internally. _I thought she didn't realise!_ "I-I did?"

"Yeah, when you asked why I was singing."

"Oh, uh..." Vegito rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried to think of an excuse. "I don't really know myself."

"But..."Tiffany had no idea how to reply to that.

"Sorry.. I guess you don't really like people calling you that?"

"No, I don't mind.. I was just kinda curious."

"Oh."

Tiffany suddenly stopped dead and giggled softly.

Vegito sighed, "What now?"

"Sorry, it's not even that funny." Tiffany giggled. "We just completely missed the house."

Vegito turned around to see that they had walked at least 100 meters past Tiffany's house.

Vegito chuckled, shaking his head at the small girl's goofiness. They both began walking back towards the house when Vegito looked down at the girl beside him. "Hey, Tiffany?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh.. so, am I allowed to call you Chibi?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"Because," Vegito paused for a split second to find an excuse "it's easier to say."

"I guess that makes sense. Tiffany smiled slightly.

 **XXxxXX**

"How is it this cold? We were last outside at noon, it was not this cold!" Tiffany whined, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm.

"Well it is almost half past seven. I mean.. the sun is setting, and the wind is picking up a lot." Aiden told his sister, chuckling softly at her.

Vegito just shrugged, "It isn't that cold."

"Says you! You're wearing a jacket!"

Aiden laughed at the two before turning to them. "I need to check the lock on the gate over by the tack room. I'll be back in a minute."

Vegito and Tiffany nodded in response.

It was the end of the day and Aiden had invited his sister to go check up on the horses at the stables and do a security check before he locked up for the night. That way she'd get to see Diablo before the end of the day. It was getting dark and, because they lived in England, the temperature had dropped significantly. At least, it had in Tiffany's view.

Vegito looked over at the small girl that was shivering beside him and sighed softly. "Do you wanna borrow my jacket?"

She looked up at him, "No, it's ok. Otherwise you'll get cold."

Vegito shook his head at this and took off his jacket before putting it around the girl's shoulders like a blanket.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But, no offence, you're pretty small so you have a higher chance of getting ill."

Vegito couldn't help but notice the light blush that appeared on the girl's cheeks as he said this.

 _'She is adorable...'_ he found himself thinking before he mentally slapped himself. _What do you mean 'she's adorable'? Stop being weird!_

Aiden walked around the corned to see his sister wearing Vegito's jacket... again... and both of them seemingly fighting back blushes.. he decided not to say anything even though it was funny to tease his sister he decided to leave her be.

"Looks like we're all good. We should probably start heading back now," Aiden smiled at the two. "Before one of us catches a cold." He smirked and had to hold back a laugh as the pair's blushes grew a darker shade of red.

 **XXxxXX**

 **Chapter over. Oof, I hope you enjoyed if you're even reading this, and if you have notifications on for this book I apologise that the book is gonna update a few times really quick but the new chapter (not just a rewritten chapter) will be out soon!**


	4. Chandelier

**Chapter 4**

 **Well! I'm back!**

 **someone in the background begins to cry***

 **Ok, ok! I didn't think I was that bad!**

 **I gave Vegito Vegeta's last name (Ouji) btw!**

 **To those of you who aren't English, GCSEs are like the English version of finals (I think). Also a stretcher is kinda like an earring but it's a circle with a hole in it. If you still don't get it try a google search for "Stretcher earring" :D**

 **Disclaimer: (glares darkly at all the lawyers stalking me) I don't own DBZ or anything famous that appears in my fanfic!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Italics-thoughts_

 _ **Bold italics-random voice in head (Or something along those lines)**_

 **XXxxXX**

"Aw, what a cutie!"Brooke squealed in a loud whisper to Tiffany as she looked over her shoulder at Vegito who was standing in the door of the classroom, not really sure what to do with himself. Tiffany laughed nervously knowing that, with his sensitive hearing, being a Saiyan and all, Vegito could probably hear every word anyone in the room said, no matter how quietly.

"Alright, Alright. You need to be quiet so I can do the register." The teacher, Mr. Shultz, said loudly, yet calmly.

A few of the girls continued to chat and squeal about 'the new boy' and how 'absolutely gorgeous' he is. After a full minute of waiting (a literal sixty seconds exactly) for them to stop Shultz got bored. "Hey, as soon as I get the register done you can chat about how cute you all think the new guy is all you want." The girls cried out in protest as some of the class laughed and shook their heads at the trio.

Charlotte, Rachel and Mia were 'those girls'. Yes.. the ones that thought very highly of themselves, the popular group's sluts. Charlotte was the ringleader of them all, going to the extremes of flirting with their tutor, Mr. Shultz.

Shultz was in his early-twenties and, even though he had a wife and new born child, Charlotte thought it was perfectly acceptable to flirt with him.. last month had been his birthday so when he wasn't in the room she wrote on the whiteboard in massive letters "Happy birthday, sexy!" and when he found out it was Charlotte who wrote it she blew him a kiss. He wasn't impressed to say the least and quickly told her off, giving her a detention for inappropriate behaviour.

"Sir! That isn't what we were talking about!" Mia cried

"Of course you weren't… I don't think you guys realize how loud you whisper…" He said the last part under his breath. "Okay, register…"

Vegito stood, surprised. Tiffany had warned him about the popular group but he hadn't expected them to act like this. He placed one hand in the pocket of his jeans (Since he didn't have a school uniform) and shifted his weight over to his left foot and leant on the doorframe, allowing his mind to wander.

"Mia?" The teacher called

"Here, sir." Mia replied before returning to her conversation with Rachel and Charlotte.

"Ella?"

Tiffany raised her hand.

"What's wrong, Tiffany?"

"Ella isn't here, sir."

"She's missing the first day back? That's quite unlike her."

"Well, you see, sir.. My birthday was on Saturday so me, Ella and a few other people went to an old campsite which we made when we were kids but it rained really badly and it took us at least an hour to walk back to my house and now she's really ill."

"Oh, happy birthday for Saturday then." He smiled genuinely for a few seconds before his smile became an almost-evil grin. "So, does that have anything to do with Hunter's busted up nose?" He asked, looking directly at Hunter who was sat in the back of the class. It was true that Shultz didn't like Hunter and he had overheard the stories of what happened from students talking in the halls. Truth be told, he found the stories of the events that had transpired last weekend extremely amusing.

Tiffany looked down and opened her mouth to say something when Brooke jumped up from her seat, shouting "He was cheating on Tiff so she punched him really hard in the face and he flew through the fence that had confined a real angry horse that kept kicking it but it didn't break… She gave him a real bad concussion too!"

Tiffany stared down at her desk as if there were something extremely interesting on it.

There were a few laughs and glances at Hunter and Tiffany from their fellow classmates but the loudest laugh came from the door.

"She gave him a concussion, huh?"

Everyone looked over at Vegito, surprised except from Brooke, whose smile just grew.

"Yeah! And a broken nose!"

Vegito couldn't help but smirk as he made eye contact with Hunter "Must've been one hell of a punch."

There was more laughs and snickers as Hunter glared daggers at Vegito.

Shultz settled his students down again before continuing with the register.

Vegito's mind quickly began to wonder again. So much so that when it came to the last name on the register, his, Vegito didn't hear it called the first two times.

"Uh, Mr Ouji?"

Vegito snapped out of his thoughts and stood up properly from leaning on the door frame. "Huh?"

There was a few laughs and Tiffany facepalmed before realising that Vegito was, whilst keeping it subtle so no one would realise, looking at her for help. She covered her mouth mostly and whispered "Apologise and say 'here sir'."

Vegito looked over to the teacher "Oh, right.. Sorry." He laughed nervously. "Here sir."

Despite himself Mr. Shultz laughed and nodded. "Okay, Mr Ouji. Why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself.

Vegito walked up to the front of the classroom and looked over all the faces, finding their ki signature, feeling their powerlevel.

"Yo, I'm Vegito and I just transferred here from a school in Spain-"

"So you can speak Spanish?!" A random student in the back shouted out.

"Huh? Of course I can." He said, surprised that was a legitimate question. Not realising as he did it, Vegito unwrapped his tail from his waist and let it fall behind him.

"Oh my god! He has a tail!" A cry from Rachel that alerted everyone of that certain fact. Everyone's jaw dropped, everyone accept Tiffany who just facepalmed yet again. "Dammit, Vegito." She groaned quietly.

Brooke looked at Tiff and, pretty loudly may I add, asked "A-are you guys related?"

"No." Tiffany shook her head. "Definitely not-"

Rachel stood up, seemingly the first of the popular trio to get over her shock. "Brooke! Why would you even think that? I mean look at them! He's hot and Tiffany is just…." Rachel trailed off, looking at Tiffany in very apparent disgust. Brooke looked over at her friend, expecting a comeback but Tiffany just shrugged, looking down. "I'm not gonna argue about something that's true." She mumbled.

Vegito saw this and decided it'd be fun to stir things up a bit.

"You're right." He smiled at Rachel, watching Tiffany's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He had expected the girl to become at least a little bit miffed, yet she just looked disappointed and unsurprised. _Damn, I was kinda hoping to get a reaction._ He thought.

Rachel smirked. "See, Brooke? Tiffany? Even he agrees-"

She was cut off by Vegito who let out a short laugh. "Oh," He laughed. "That came out wrong."

"Huh?" Rachel was confused.

"I meant to say that you're right about us not being related.. Not the other part."

Vegito was just met by blank stares.

"So you think she's good looking?"

"Well, I didn't say that, did I?"

"Then what the hell do you mean?!" Rachel exclaimed, beginning to get angry with the boy.

Vegito put his hands up. "Woah," He said trying not to laugh. "No need to shout."

"I-"

"Okay, sorry!" He laughed deciding that with the next comment she was going to be livid. The smile on his face was replaced by a smirk as he pushed one of his bangs away from his eyes. "I was just saying that you can't even compete with her so why are you the one throwing out insults?"

The classroom suddenly fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop

"What did you just say?!" Charlotte cried in anger, defending her friend.

Vegito just laughed. "You heard me. You'd have to be deaf to not." He looked the girl dead in the eye before raising his hands and signing in sign language whilst asking slowly "Are you deaf?"

To Charlotte's embarrassment there was a few laughs heard around the room. Even Mr. Shultz was holding in a laugh.

"I swear to god…" Rachel started.

"Don't swear at god. What'd he ever do to you?" Vegito asking, that same smirk never leaving his face.

"I will murder you!" Rachel screamed at the boy who just stood there, his facial expression not faltering at all.

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Charlotte stood up and started walking towards him and was a few feet away when suddenly Tiffany stepped in between them and and looked at Charlotte. "Guys, stop! I'll admit it quite happily that I'm not good looking, I honestly don't care." She turned to look at Vegito, slightly flustered, before turning back to Charlotte and the rest of the class. "We're not related! End of conversation!"

"But you were walking to school together." Someone in the back of the class said.

"Yeah, we're friends. Not. Related." She said before glaring directly at Charlotte. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Charlotte snarled before returning to her seat.

Tiffany let out a sigh and turned to the teacher. "Sir, I have to go to the support office." Before even waiting for confirmation that she was allowed she stormed out of the classroom, but not before making eye contact with Vegito and shooting him the most terrifying glare he had ever seen.

Everyone saw this and turned to see Vegito had an expression that showed confusion and shock, along with the slightest hint of amusement.

The teacher pointed out a seat on the opposite side of the classroom to the girls where he sat for the last twenty minutes of tutor. Tiffany didn't come back until one minute before the bell rang so she could collect her bag and drawing supplies that had been on the table she was sitting at.

The bell rang just as she finished packing away her stuff and everyone stood and began to pick up their bags as slowly as they could in the hope of seeing some more drama.

"Vegito, do you know your way around the school?" A random girl asked, quite clearly flirting with the boy.

"Uh, no, but I was told by the people at reception that I have the exact same classes as Tiffany so I should just follow her." He half lied to the girl. He didn't know his way around, that part was true, but he had picked the same GCSE options as Tiffany on purpose so he could stay with her.

"Well she doesn't seem to like you." The girl tried.

"Nah, she's just angry that I started drama when she said I probably shouldn't."

"So you guys definitely aren't related? Not even distantly?"

"No, I'd be happy to take a blood test to prove it but that's just going over the top, don't you think?" Vegito asked, swinging his bag onto his shoulder and visibly getting bored of the conversation.

The bell rang a second time.

"Oh my gosh, that's second bell! I'm gonna be late for class!" The girl turned away from him and smiled over her shoulder at him. "I guess I'll see you around." She said before taking off at a run. He saw Tiffany leaving the classroom before beginning to follow after her. When he got to the door the teacher called him.

"Vegito?"

"Sir?"

The teacher smiled. "As much as I found it funny to see the girls being wound up, seeing as no one else has the guts to do it, try not to start too much drama, especially when it's based around Tiffany.. she's a very timid girl." Vegito nodded.

 _So that's why she seemed so angry... I'll have to apologise to her._

He ran out of the room and saw Tiffany's unmistakable hairstyle on the other side of a door and began to run to catch up with her. He opened the door and didn't see her so he slowed down slightly and just walked down the sparse corridor. His eyes scanned the hall ahead as he walked when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and pushed him, with a lot of strength, into a locker making a loud bang that echoed through the halls around them and made Vegito's sensitive ears ring. He cringed and turned to see a very angry Tiffany standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him, her royal blue eyes on fire.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" She cried loud enough for the nearest classrooms to hear.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to have realised that I literally live for drama.. I didn't realise that you'd be so embarrassed."

"What do you mean embarrassed? No I'm just angry that you completely ignored what I told you! Hide your tail, try to fit in! I said no one should know that we knew each other before school! I said try to get on with the popular girls and for gods sake even if you can't why in the hell would you try to wind them up?!"

"I only started it because they said you weren't good looking." Vegito said before realising what he said and literally feeling his cheeks burn red.

 _I can't believe I just said that!_

"Wh-what?"

Vegito looked down at the floor.

"You heard what I said.." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"I...What do you mean?"

He let out a breath before lifting her chin and making her look into his eyes. Was that a slight hint of fear he could see? Was she scared of him?

Vegito's eyebrows furrowed. "You're scared of me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No I'm not.." Tiffany said, her voice faltering slightly.

"Why? You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

Tiffany looked into Vegito's eyes, she didn't want to but she found herself drawn to the obsidian orbs that stared back like they were searching for something. But what?

Vegito saw the fear in her eyes grow for a split second before it faded.. almost completely. So she wasn't afraid of him? Why was she afraid in the first place? He searched her eyes for an answer and as the seconds passed Vegito felt himself being drawn to the girl.

Tiffany felt the boy getting closer to her but she couldn't stop him. Did she really want to stop him? The boy was so close to her that she could feel his soft breath tickling the skin on her face when he paused and looked into her eyes for a split second before Vegito pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

The world around her seemed to crumble away, leaving nothing but the two of them in their own little universe.

Tiffany found herself returning the kiss, gripping the black shirt he was wearing tightly.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and Vegito looked into her eyes before his thoughts took over his head and he stepped back from the girl who looked dazed.

 _I kissed her! Why did I do that? I barely know her! ..B **ut she kissed you back.. didn't she? Why did she kiss you back? Isn't she scared of you?**_ The voice in the back of Vegito's head was screaming questions at him, begging for the answers of which he had none. His mind went blank and he felt himself back away more, just as the girl did until she backed into a wall. Vegito turned around and began to run. He'd go to reception.. tell them he'd gotten lost and couldn't find Tiffany. He'd get some water first. Give her time to get to class before him so no one suspects anything. As he began to run he could have sworn he saw her lean against the wall and slide down it until she was sitting on the floor of the hallway.

 **XXxxXX**

"Ah, Vegito. I was wondering where you were. My name is Mr Smith and I'm the music teacher here."

Vegito looked at the man at the front of the class he'd walked into. He was average height and was quite skinny. He had short ginger hair and a white stretcher in his left ear. He was wearing a suit jacket but black skinny jeans instead of wearing a full suit. And all around he seemed pretty chilled out for a teacher.

"Sorry sir, I got lost and I've never been here before. It took me a while to find reception."

The man nodded. "Don't worry. Come and take a seat at one of the empty desks."

Vegito nodded and sat at a desk opposite a girl he had seen in tutor.. not one of the girls in the 'popular group' though, she was one of the smarter ones it seemed. She had lots of badges which read from "languages leader" to "technology champion".

"Oh, Vegito, whilst you was walking around did you happen to see Tiffany?"

"Tiffany?" Vegito asked, surprised she wasn't already in class. "No, I didn't."

"Ok, no worries." The teacher turned back to the whiteboard and began to write the date as everyone pulled folders and notebooks out of their bags.

Vegito looked back at the door confused. _Where did she go? When I passed back through the hall she wasn't there._

Vegito was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hey, Vegito was it?"

Vegito nodded at the girl sitting opposite him.

She looked at him as if she was sizing him up for what seemed like hours before she said "You have to move over, that's the seat that Tiffany sits in."

"Oh, okay... but couldn't she just sit there?" Vegito asked the girl, gesturing to the seat beside him.

"Uh-uh. No, she's really short and wouldn't be able to see the board past you to copy notes."

"Oh, right." Vegito nodded and moved over to the seat beside him.

There was a few seconds of silence before the girl spoke up.

"You seem distracted... what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Is it to do with Tiffany? I believe you guys aren't related but you're definitely different from the rest of us. There's no way someone as small as Tiffany would be able to make Hunter go flying with one punch to the face, let alone punching him through a fence."

Damn, those badges aren't for nothing; she's actually really smart compared to the others. "Yeah, that must've been one hell of a punch."

"You were there."

"What?"

"I saw you at the party. You were there, just in the corner."

"You're sure that was me?"

She ignored him. "You smiled as soon as she punched him. You saw the punch."

"Wh-"

"After that you disappeared."

"Uh-"

Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Tiffany. "Sorry I'm late sir!" She said as she ran to her seat and sat down next to Vegito.

"You're 20 minutes late. Do you have a reason?" Mr Smith asked the small girl.

"N-no sir." She said looking down.

Vegito saw the teacher's smile turn into a small frown.

"Were you trying to skip class?"

"No, sir. I couldn't find my bracelet."

"Your bracelet?" He asked, his voice ever so slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, my aunt passed away yesterday and this is what she gave to me the last time I saw her." Tiffany told the teacher, Vegito could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Mr Smith sighed. "It better not happen again.. I'll tell reception that I accidentally missed you on the register." He told the young girl.

She smiled gratefully and nodded.

As soon as Mr Smith turned away Vegito heard the girl opposite him turn to Tiffany and say "You're never gonna get anything done, lying like that.. where were you really?"

"Just taking a walk."

"You always say that."

"And I'll forever get away with it." Tiffany grinned at the girl before pulling a notebook out of her bag and looking at the front of the class where the teacher was about to give out instructions.

"I've got news for all of you!" He started with a smile, "we're going to be moving onto the next topic now!" Everyone looked worried and Vegito saw the teacher's smile become a smirk. "And that topic will be singing!"

There were groans and cries of protest that Mr Smith laughed at.

Vegito looked slightly annoyed and looked down at Tiffany to see that she looked terrified. "What's wrong Chibi?"

"I can't sing!"

"Chibi?" The girl opposite Vegito said, confused.

"You can sing really well." Vegito told Tiffany.

"Uh, guys?" The girl asked again.

"What's up Beth?" Tiffany asked.

"Chibi... what does that mean?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname that my brother Aiden came up with-"

"Guys?" The teacher asked, trying to get their attention.

"Sorry, sir." Both of the girls said in unison and turned to look at Mr Smith.

The teacher looked directly at Vegito but the boy was silent until Tiffany jabbed him in the ribs softly.

He heard her whisper the words "sorry sir" behind her hand so quietly that he barely heard.

Vegito turned to look at the teacher. "Oh, sorry." He said.

The teacher smiled at how laid back the boy seemed and nodded at him before returning to explain about the topic.

"So everyone will be doing a solo, we'll go down in order of the register, so first will be..." there was a pause as he checked the order of the register but almost everyone heard Tiffany groan, "God damnit! Why me?!"

Vegito looked at her confused. "What's up now?"

Tiffany just let out a sigh as there was a chuckle from the front of the room.

"Tiffany is up first." Mr Smith smiled.

"Don't I even get time to practice?"

"No one does. I'll get the mic set up now, you'll have that amount of time to pick your song."

"What if I can't think of one?"

"Then I'll pick for you."

Tiff sighed and nodded.

The teacher went to his office and Bethany turned to Tiff "Hey, why not try singing Sia's chandelier?" she laughed.

Beth only told her to do this song as a joke but Tiffany shrugged and said "I'll try it, no promises that I won't pass out from being too nervous." She giggled nervously.

Beth stared. "You know that was a joke right? I've been taking singing lessons since year 8 and my teacher doesn't even want me to sing that. Do you even know any singing techniques?"

"Techniques?" Tiff asked, worried.

"Well-" Beth started but stopped when she saw Vegito shoot her a look that basically told her 'shut up, she'll be fine'.

"Hey," Vegito punched Tiffany in the arm softly. "You'll be fine, honestly. You should be more worried about me.. I've never sung in my life." Tiffany giggled at this and Vegito smiled at her.

"Alright Tiffany." Mr. Smith started.

Vegito saw the girl tense up at her name being called.

"Have you picked a song?"

She looked nervous but Vegito looked at her and whispered "Go for it. You're an amazing singer, I promise you."

Tiffany took a breath in before shakily letting it out.

"I'll sing Sia's Chandelier."

Everyone who had been talking in the class had stopped instantly. The class was so quiet that yet again you could hear a pin drop. Everyone looked over at Tiffany before they saw Vegito smiling massively.

"Uh.. good choice?" Mr Smith said making it sound more like a question than a statement. "Come up here then."

Vegito grinned as she walked past and whispered "you've got this!" To her.

Tiff stood as she waited for the music to start, shaking slightly from nerves.

" _Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything. When will I learn?_

 _I push it down,_

 _Push it down._

 _I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, they're ringing my doorbell_

 _I feel the love,_

 _feel the love_ "

Everyone, except Vegito who had a massive grin on his face, was ultimately shocked that Tiff had managed to mimic Sia almost perfectly.

" _One two three,_

 _one two three drink_

 _One two three,_

 _one two three drink_

 _One two three,_

 _one two three drink,_ "

Everyone except Vegito held their breath. All thinking the same thing: is she really gonna do it?

Brooke took her phone out, even though it wasn't allowed, and began to record her friend. If this went well she'd put it on youtube for sure.

" _Throw em back_ "

"Come on, Chibi..." Vegito said under his breath.

" _Till I lose count._

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_ "

Bethany stared at the girl with only one word running through her mind... _**How**_?

" _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist._ "

Vegito couldn't help but feel proud of the girl for not falling into a panic attack at the thought of performing.

He heard someone mumble the word "Awesome" followed by a couple of nods of agreement, but mostly everyone was fixated on the the girl.

" _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry._

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_."

"She has such a powerful voice." Bethany whispered in amazement.

" _And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _On for tonight_ "

 **XXxxXX**

"Hey, Tiffany! Is it true?" Was the first thing that Tiffany heard as she stepped out of Maths class for lunch. It was a girl named Lara who was always the first one to hear about anything gossip-worthy and the first to spread it.

Tiffany kept walking to the lunchroom with Lara following along with her, of course. "Uh, is what true?"

"That Vegito kissed you in the hallway this morning."

 _ **How the hell did she find out?!**_

Tiffany stopped dead.

 _Acting skills... don't fail me now_. She thought.

"We what?!"

"Don't pretend it's not true! Five people saw! One of them was a teacher!"

 _ **No way outta that one.**_

"So they weren't lying? I knew it."

Tiffany pinned Lara against a locker. "Who in the hell were these five people?!"

"Catherine, Adam, Lucas and Millie."

"That's four! Do you not know how to fucking count?"

"Uh, teacher wanted to stay anonymous.."

"If you don't tell me I will hunt you down in your sleep, rip out your oesophagus and force feed it to you through a straw. Which teacher?!"

"It was your tutor, sheesh!"

"How many people have you told?"

"None!"

"I swear to god..."

"Seven, I've told my friendship group and there's eight of us, so seven!"

They had gathered quite a crowd by now.

Tiffany's frown grew into a pretty vicious scowl and everyone could actually hear the growl in the girl's throat.

Lara looked at the smaller girl with fear in her eyes.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice shouted from the back of the crowd.

 _A teacher... perfect._ Tiffany thought. She slammed Lara into the lockers hard enough to knock out the girl before dropping her to the floor. She turned around and looked the teacher dead in the eye. Oh yes, it was her tutor.

She stared at the man in anger and tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to send her to the office.

"I didn't expect the person fighting to be you, Tiffany. Go to the headmaster's office right now."

"Of course sir."

 **XXxxXX**

It was still lunch time and Tiffany sat in the left of the two chairs in front of the school's headmaster's desk, only now realising how over the top she had been.

"I'm going to have to suspend you for a few days at least. You do reali-" he was cut off by the door to his office opening without a knock and someone entered the room. Tiffany didn't look to see who it was thinking it was just some of the staff.

"Uh.. what are you doing?"

"I just came to see Tiffany."

She recognised the voice instantly. Vegito.

He sat down on the seat next to Tiffany's.

"So, you weren't sent by a member of staff?"

"Nah... was I supposed to be?"

"Mr Ouji I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you have a proper reason to be here."

"Oh, right... okay." Vegito stood up and left. The door clicked shut and the headmaster sighed from annoyance. Suddenly there was a loud cry somewhere down the hall. A few seconds later a year seven ran into the room with tears in his eyes, holding the side of his face, shortly followed by Vegito who leant against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Sir! Vegito hit me!"

"Oh, how sad... looks like you're gonna have to suspend me for at least a day as well." Vegito said with a fake pout, sitting back down next to Tiffany.

The headmaster sighed in defeat, massaging his temples. "You guys are suspended for the next three days.. just get out of my office."

Vegito's impossibly big smirk got impossibly bigger as he stood from the chair and held his hand out to help Tiffany up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up before walking out of the office. Tiffany followed suit but stopped at the door, turning around to face the headmaster, she bowed and said "Sorry sir." Before she walked out of the office shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the two stepped foot into the dining room a massive crowd ran up to them. A crowd of most of the popular group and a few random curious people.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked, eager to hear what had happened.

"We both got suspended for two days." Vegito shrugged.

"Why did you get suspended? You didn't do anything." Charlotte cried.

"Because I wanted to-"

"He punched a year seven." Tiffany cut him off.

There was a few gasps of shock at this.

"So does that mean you two are going out?" Asked Rachel.

"No." The two both said, shaking their heads.

"But-" someone started

"No. We're. Just. Friends." Vegito cut them off.

"Oh yeah, 'cause friends skip class to kiss in the hallways.." one of the boys teased.

"It's not true. That didn't happen." Vegito said calmly.

"Then what's this?" Asked Charlotte, clicking on a photo on her phone that clearly showed the scene from earlier.

"...Ah... well shit." Vegito didn't really know how to react to that.

"That explains why you were so protective over her in tutor this morning." Bethany shrugged, standing near the middle of the group.

"I-it's not like that, we aren't together." Tiffany said, shaking her head.

"Of course not." Charlotte smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, that's it. We're leaving, Chibi." Vegito said, grabbing Tiffany's hand and practically dragging her outside.

Everyone outside watched and heard as Vegito turned to Tiffany. "That's it. I honestly don't care if everyone finds out that I'm an alien. I'm human enough, it just means I can do cool things they can't."

"Wha-?"

Before she could complete the word Vegito let his tail fall away from his waist and pulling the short girl close to him and holding her tightly with his right arm around her waist. He flew a few meters into the air before turning back to look at the students below who were gaping like landed fish. "See ya in three days time!" He waved and flew away whilst holding onto Tiffany.

 **XXxxXX**

"Vegito, put me down!" Tiffany cried, struggling to get away from his grasp.

"Okay, okay! Just hold on! I can't just let go of you or you'll fall and most likely die!"

Vegito flew to an empty clearing in a woods not too far from Tiffany's house and placed her on her feet. He sighed, "Are you angry with me again?"

Tiffany saw the upset look on his face before she sighed. "No, Vegito.. I'm not angry, I just can't believe you did that. It isn't that bad for you because you don't have to stay here forever.. I do! And now they're probably not going to take long to figure out that I'm an alien too." She sat down near a tree and hugged her legs to her chest before hiding her face in her knees.

"Hey," Vegito said sitting down next to her and looking across the clearing to where some rabbits were playing. "I'm sorry."

The small girl looked up at him for a short second before hiding her face again. "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I have, I'm messing up your life and not even taking responsibility for it." He paused, "I'm acting more like a spoiled child than a seventeen year old. So I'm sorry, Chibi.. even though I know that can't really fix anything."

Tiffany stared up at him. "I-its ok. You don't really know much about humans so I don't blame you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper, before adding "It'll be ok.."

Vegito couldn't tell if she added the last part to calm her own nerves or his.

"I guess I'll explain what happened to Bulma as punishment." Vegito laughed.

Tiffany looked at the boy and gave him a weak smile.

Vegito let out a quiet sigh of relief. _I guess she's forgiven me._

"Oh, hey.. if you don't mind me asking.. what did you get into a fight about in the first place?"

Tiffany looked away, her cheeks beginning to burn red. "Five people saw you kiss me.. some girl was spreading the news around and I kinda lost it."

"Oh.."

Tiffany could feel her cheeks burning but she saw Vegito stand up.

"I guess we should start heading back to yours." He said, holding out his hands to help Tiffany up, which she accepted.

He turned around and began to walk in the direction of Tiffany's house when she called his name.

"Um, Vegito?"

"What's up, Chibi?"

"Uh.." **_Just ask him already!_** The voice in the back of Tiffany's head screamed at her. "Why.. why did you kiss me?"

Vegito froze. Why did he? He didn't know himself.. "I-I'm not sure Chibi.." _Oh, fuck it, it cannot get any more awkward right now._ "I guess I just.. kinda felt drawn to you.."

Tiffany tried to fight down a furious flush but the next thing the boy said terrified her.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

 ** _Who wouldn't?!_** The voice in her head cried.

There was a long silence before she replied. "I don't really know, Vegito.. I guess..." ** _Just tell him you like him_**! The voice screamed. She bit down on her lip and looked at the floor. "I guess because I.." **_Come on Tiff!_**

She closed her eyes. "I-I like you."

 **XXxxXX**

 **Chapter over!**

 **(Remember she kinda has social anxiety so this would not be an overreaction in the slightest.)**

 **Also,** **I know I didn't make it very clear but Vegito hasn't sung yet. The bell rang for next lesson before they got to his name. Which is good seeing as he probably doesn't know any songs.. right?**


End file.
